Amor en la oscuridad
by Cinthia yissu
Summary: -Apocalipsis Zombie en el aeropuerto de los Ángeles. -Naruto... no me digas que Sakura se fue a los Ángeles.- No he vuelto por ti. -Atacaremos Japon, nadie rompe conmigo y sale bien parado.- Esto es de locos. /Sasusaku/
1. En busca de una vida tranquila

Aclaración:

"_**Estos son los recuerdos"**_

**Capitulo 1: En busca de una vida tranquila**

Otra vez ella sentía esa sensación de cosquillas cada vez que subía al ascensor.

Piso 5… y las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a una chica de más o menos su edad.

La peli rosa toco el botón para volver a cerrar las puertas.

No quiso preguntar porque tomaba el elevador que subía si ella se encontraba en el piso 5, de todas formas a ella ¿qué le importaba?

-¿A qué piso vas? – Le pregunto a la joven de unos cabellos azulados que recién entraba.

Toco el botón del numero 7, las puertas se cerraron y subió…

Parecían eternos los minutos, o segundos dentro de este.

La incomodidad del silencio….

La típica música de fondo…

Y el elevador parecía burlarse, entre más rápido querías salir de este más lento se hacía…

Cerraba sus puerta tan lento como si estuvieran oxidadas, emitían un ruido casi inaudible.

Después de todo ella se bajaba en el piso 8…

Y ese recorrido lo hacia 3 veces a la semana.

El leve sonido del ascensor abriendo sus puertas la saco de sus pensamientos.

Estaba tan ensimismada en ellos que ni se había percatado cuando la joven bajo y el ascensor había llegado a donde ella debía.

Sin dudar más salió, y recorrió los largos pasillos.

Llego a la puerta del departamento.

Toco el timbre y suspiro con desgano.

Hace 3 años que hacía lo mismo

Visitar 3 veces a la semana el departamento de Naruto y Sasuke.

¿Por qué?

Simple, Su amiga Ino era la culpable.

La obligaba a salir del el departamento que compartían, para ella poder estar a solas con su novio y padres.

¡Sí!, era frustrante, el padre de Ino tenía cáncer terminal.

Y por ende gastaban mucho dinero.

Pero hay que entender que el hombre quería pasar lo último que le quedaba de vida con toda su familia.

Y cuando le diagnosticaron el cáncer, decidieron ir al departamento que las amigas compartían.

No había mucho espacio, y sobre todo porque el padre de Ino estaba un poco loco, y quería ver como su hija vivía feliz con un hombre que la amara y cuidara.

Y ese era Sai, así que el también iba 3 días a la semana a quedarse con Ino.

Los domingo, lunes, martes y miércoles la peli rosa estaba en el departamento compartido con su amiga.

Solas.

Y los jueves, viernes, y sábado, debía irse al departamento de sus amigos para poder dejar a los padres, y novio de Ino en el departamento.

Intento varias veces irse con sus otras amigas…

Pero como saben, cuando los dioses te quieren joder la vida, lo hacen.

Y Naruto termino convenciéndola de que en su departamento había el suficiente espacio para los 3.

Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura.

Era algo molesto, ya que debía estudiar para la universidad, o preparar alguna presentación y le era bastante complicado.

Sobre todo cuando escuchas a Naruto gritar por todos lados por distintas cosas sin sentido.

O cuando Sasuke llevaba a su novia.

"_**Sasuke-kun quiero ver una película"**_

"_**Sasuke-kun ¿Por qué no le dices a tu amigo que baje la tapa del retrete cuando va al baño?".**_ ¿Pero que le costaba a ella bajarla?, es solo algo llamado "adaptación", si no puedes con ellos, úneteles.

Además no es tan terrible…

Ella jamás alego cuando tenía que hacer limpieza y al entrar a la habitación de Naruto encontraba sus calzoncillos tirados.

O cuando Sasuke… ¡Si es algo vergonzoso….! Naruto deja sus calzoncillos tirados… pero Sasuke… si no lo conociera tan bien pensaría que era un travesti por las noches, había ropa interior de mujer regadas por el suelo.

"_**Sasuke-kun debes decirle a esa pelo de chicle que no puede venir todo el tiempo, dile que necesitas pasar tiempo con tu novia… tu sabes… y no puedes si esta ella metida en este departamento"**_

Si… esa chica era detestable…

Se podría decir que la novia de Sasuke era una completa molesta interesada.

Era desagradable ver como ellos se besaban frente a la peli rosa sin escrúpulo alguno.

Sin contar que Sakura y Sasuke no se llevaban del todo bien.

Ella sentía cosas por él.

Jamás le dijo nada.

Pero el día que ella iba a confesarle todo…

A él se le ocurrió llegar con novia.

Y desde entonces, desde que el llego con novia, ósea un 1 año que lo trata con mal humor.

Pero aun así no deja de preocuparse por el

Como la vez que él se lesiono la pierna y ella le llevaba el desayuno, el almuerzo o la cena cuando podía.

O si tenía un examen muy importante al día siguiente se levantaba antes para prepararle un café.

O en invierno se preocupaba de que los días en que estuviera con él, recordarle de llevarse un paraguas.

Y el por supuesto, reaccionaba al mal genio de la chica.

Son como perro y gato.

Y Naruto…

Pues Naruto los rociaba con agua en la cara, cuando comenzaban a discutir.

Para la oji jade Naruto era como su hermano, el era uno de los pocos que sabían de sus sentimientos por el azabache.

Naruto era su héroe, el que la salvaba del dolor.

Cada vez que Karin visitaba a su novio, el rubio se llevaba a Sakura a la terraza del edificio, ya sea para que estudiara, o simplemente conversaran.

Hacia lo que podía.

Pero no todo era tan fácil, ya que de vez en cuando debía salir, o iba a la casa de su novia, y ella quedaba sola en su habitación, escuchando las quejas de la peli roja.

Los monosílabos de Sasuke.

Y de vez en cuando los sábados por la noche el azabache llegaba a altas horas de la madrugada de una fiesta, pero no llegaba solo, ¡Sí! Ella era testigo de cómo Sasuke le era infiel a su novia con quien sabe cuántas mujeres.

Jamás dijo o hizo algo…

Eso a ella no tenía porque importarle.

Pero todo tiene un límite…

Su paciencia estaba por romperse.

Su vida era normal y tranquila hasta que llegaba el jueves.

Y volvía a ser tranquila el domingo.

Pero ya no daba más…

No cuando escucho tras la puerta de su habitación tratando de dormir, como Naruto, Sasuke, y Karin conversaban.

"_**- Sasuke-kun y yo nos vamos a casar cuando terminemos nuestros estudios- **_

_**-Pero eso es a fin de año –**_

_**-Hmp-"**_

Había reprobado dos ramos, y como escusa tuvo que decir que se le habían muerto sus padres.

Lo cual no era mentira, pero eso había sucedido cuando era pequeña.

Y así es como estuvo luchando con todos para poder ser transferida a otra universidad, a otro país, donde no habría dolor… donde no estuviera Sasuke ni Karin.

Por supuesto debía sentirse orgullosa y feliz que la aceptaron, y el sábado era su vuelo.

Pero muy en el fondo se sentía cobarde y triste, aun que ya no podía hacer nada.

Naruto abrió la puerta y al verla le sonrió, y la invito a pasar.

-Sakura-chan… Hoy estaremos tranquilos, el teme salió con su horrible novia, dijo que volvería tarde – eso la alegro un poco

-Naruto… - Intento sonreír pero en su lugar salió una mueca fea.

- Deja tu bolso, ¡tienes que ayudarme, tengo examen de algebra y no entiendo ni porque estamos pasando eso! – El rubio se coloco una mano en la nuca mientras sonreía con vergüenza e inocencia.

¿Cómo le diría a su mejor amigo, a su hermano, que se iría a otro país a estudiar porque no quería ver más a Sasuke?

-Claro – Dejo su bolso en un lugar y saco su libro de algebra para comenzar con la batalla.

Y como si no pudiera controlar su lengua soltó todo de una al encontrarse con los orbes de su amigo.

-Me voy a los Ángeles a estudiar, mi vuelo sale este sábado – Siguió mirando el libro mientras pasaba las paginas como si nada.

El silencio reino por 10 minutos.

El oji azul comenzó a reír.

-Estas de broma Sakura-chan… casi me la creo – Pero detuvo sus carcajadas cuando ella apretó sus labios y bajo la cabeza.

-¿P-Porque…? – Fue lo único que pudo articular.

-Naruto… ya no hay porque fingir mas, sabes por lo que me voy, no me voy a quedar aquí observando como Sasuke es feliz mientras yo me sigo farreando mis ramos, y como mi corazón se destruye – Naruto bajo la mirada.

¿Por qué su amigo tenía que ser tan estúpido?, como no se daba cuenta de la gran persona que tenia al lado.

-¡No tienes porque irte!, ¡Y mucho menos tan lejos! – Gritaba el rubio

Se esperaba eso.

La zarandeo y unas lágrimas le caían.

Sabía que irse era una mala idea.

Pero que Naruto llorara la hacía sentir peor.

-Ya no sigas… la decisión ya está tomada, además no es una despedida, puedes ir a verme y volveré cuando termine mis estudios si es que nada me retiene allá – Mintió, ella no iba a volver.

Él le sonrió, y luego suspiro con resignación.

-¿Me llamaras todos los días? – Ella asintió.

El volvió a su asiento y lo escucho susurrar algunas maldiciones.

-Tengo una idea, que tal si hoy te ayudo con tu examen y mañana me acompañas de comprar – El asintió.

Y así fue la peli rosa batallo para poder hacerle entender a su amigo algebra.

En la noche escucho abrirse la puerta de entrada y unos pasos y luego la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke cerrarse.

Al otro día muy temprano se levanto, y fue a despertar a su amigo, Sasuke no le preocupaba él se levantaba solo para irse.

A parte de la típica discusión que tuvieron Sasuke y Sakura nadie dijo nada más.

Naruto y Sakura se fueron de compras cuando terminaron sus clases.

El rubio no podía permitirle a su amiga irse.

Esa sería la única tarde junto a ella.

Porque en la noche ella volvería a su departamento a empacar sus cosas.

Y el sábado ya no estaría.

Había aceptado a que ella se marchara, pero ahora que le quedaba poco tiempo con ella, no podía dejarla irse así como así.

Llegaron al departamento con algunas bolsas de las tiendas.

-No te vayas Sakura-chan – le hizo puchero, supuso que Sasuke no estaba.

Ella abrió sus labios para persuadir con sus palabras a su amigo de dejarla irse.

Pero Sasuke salió de su habitación seguido de Karin.

Esta llevaba una camisa de él.

No había que ser muy listo para saber lo que había pasado.

Y obviamente esa era una de las razones por las que se iría

-¡Teme! ¡Dile a Sakura-chan que no se vaya! – Le gritaba el rubio al azabache.

-hmp – Como siempre a él no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo, mucho menos de Sakura.

- Naru-baka, ya te dije que te llamaría todo los días, y que volvería cuando terminara mis estudios, y si tanto quieres verme puedes ir a visitarme ¡Ya te lo dije! – Le entrego una mirada con rencor al azabache.

- La pelo de chicle se va Sasuke-kun, Por fin estaremos solos… - La peli rosa bufo molesta

-Así que te mudas… ¿Y quién es la pobre infeliz que te dejara vivir con ella? – Sasuke se burlo de la chica.

Realmente la sacaba de quicio, no sabía cómo es que se había enamorado de él.

-Mi novio, estúpido – Mintió, y es que ella se sentía tan indefensa gracias a los comentarios del peli negro

Sasuke no necesitaba saber sobre donde se iba, y porque se iba.

El iba a responderle pero Naruto comenzó a zarandearlo.

-¡Teme! ¡Dile algo! – Ella tuvo un grado de esperanza, de que él le dijera "quédate" y ella dejaba todo.

- Que se vaya, de todas formas el pobre infeliz no la aguantara y ella no tardara en volver – Soltó unas risitas, ella solo sabía que era un completo idiota.

Y que si no fuera porque tenía cosas que hacer lo agarraría a patadas.

-¡Sakura-chan se va lejos! – Insistió el Uzumaki

- No me interesa, ah… por cierto me regalaron un juego, tal vez a ti te guste – Y se lo entrego a su amigo y se fue a la cocina.

Estaba claro.

Todo seguía tal cual.

Sakura empaco las cosas que tenía en el departamento de Ino y en la de Naruto.

La noche paso…

Y el sábado llego…

Después de pequeñas discusiones llegaron al aeropuerto.

Se despidió con un gran abrazo de sus amigos, y por ultimo tenia a Sasuke…

-Su atención por favor… los pasajeros de vuelo 405 con destino a Los Ángeles se les ruega dirigirse a la entrada… - entre muchos de los vuelos que la mujer del altavoz mencionaba escucho el suyo.

La peli rosa se tiro encima de Sasuke rodeo con sus brazos su pecho, después de todo su novia no estaba.

El solo se sorprendió

-Ya no podremos discutir mas supongo, muchas gracias por todo, cuídate, cuida a Naruto, Cierra bien la puerta en las noches y cuando salgas, siempre la dejan abierta – Era una despedida

Ella no volvería, iba a hacer su vida lejos de Sasuke, lo sentía en el alma por Naruto pero así sucedieron las cosas.

El asintió

Por primera vez compartían el mismo aire y no era para discutir.

Ella lo soltó y camino hacia el interior de las puertas que la llevaría lejos del dolor.

Su vida en los Ángeles seria tranquila y sin problemas…

Se dio vuelta y se despidió por última vez con la mano.

-¡Sakura-chan! ¡Llámame cuando llegues! – Le gritaba su rubio amigo levantando una mano en forma de despedida.

Ella asintió con su pulgar.

Naruto no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas.

Y cuando llegaron al departamento tenía todos los teléfonos, el de Sasuke, el de la casa, y el del encima de una mesita al frente del televisor en espera de la llamada de su amiga.

Se quedo dormido, después de todo más o menos en 9 o 10 horas su amiga ya tendría que haber aterrizado.

Al despertar vio la hora y se alarmo y fue corriendo inmediatamente a todos los teléfonos, se había quedado dormido más de lo esperado.

Llevaba al menos 12 horas durmiendo.

Se fue al sofá decepcionado, no había ninguna llamada.

Giro su cabeza y su amigo estaba sentando con el control en mano.

-No ha llamado si es eso lo que vas a preguntarme – El solo asintió y bajo la cabeza, el ya lo conocía más de lo que quería.

Se sentó al lado de su amigo en espera de esa llamada mientras disfrutaban de una película.

El reloj ya marcaba las 12:00 am

-¿No crees que ya debió llamar? –Preguntaba un poco preocupado.

- Tal vez hay problemas con la señal – No sabía qué era lo que le pasaba, tal vez solo era porque apreciaba a su amigo, y decidió quedarse despierto todo el tiempo atento a la llamada.

Sakura iba y venía todo el tiempo, pero ahora era diferente, ella se fue, quien sabe donde, con su novio, y lo más probable es que no volvería.

Se sentía extraño.

Ni siquiera le había preguntado donde iba.

Lo iba a hacer en ese preciso momento pero la tv lo interrumpió.

-Noticias de últimos minutos – Escucho

Los dos prestaron atención, casi siempre esas noticias de último minuto decían algo sobre un corte de luz o agua, un incendio, o si se cortaban algunas vías de transito.

-"Una catástrofe" es lo que sucede en el aeropuerto de los Ángeles, "El apocalipsis zombie" es como mejor se denomina este acontecimiento. Estamos en directo con nuestra reportera que ha viajado hasta los Ángeles para tenernos al tanto, ¿Shizune me escuchas? – y luego cambiaron la escena a un joven de cabellos oscuros

- Si Tsunade, nos encontramos afuera de la entrada del aeropuerto, las autoridades locales acaban de aislar el edificio por completo, el acceso a la zona esta bloqueada, los oficiales no han hecho ninguna declaración, y en este momento tenemos poca información, sin embargo según fuentes no oficiales acaba de ocurrir un incidente de bioterrorismo en una de las terminales del aeropuerto. La situación está siendo controlada por miembros de las fuerzas especiales. Y se les recuerda que los vuelos a los Ángeles están cancelados hasta nuevo aviso – La reportera siguió dando toda la información que tenia, entrando en detalles como había ocurrido todo.

Naruto solo miraba con el shock en su rostro.

Sasuke no lo entendía.

Naruto tomo su teléfono y lo puso en su oído.

-Su saldo es insuficiente para rea- Pero Naruto mando lejos el teléfono, tomando el del azabache.

- ¿Qué haces dobe? – Levanto una ceja, sabía que su amigo era un hiperactivo, alarmista, y exagerado, no le sorprendería que después de ver esa noticia que por supuesto estaban exagerando, ya que tal vez solo eran unos dementes con armas y bombas asesinando a todos, su amigo estuviera como loco intentando comunicarse con la peli rosa

-¡No contesta! – Gritaba el rubio con desesperación agarrándose la cabeza

Su amigo no lo tomaba en cuenta, salió corriendo a su habitación y de este saco una tarjeta y volvió al sillón con el teléfono en mano

Lo escucho decir sobre "Necesito tu ayuda, ¡si viejo tu dijiste que te pidiera lo que sea cuando sea!"

Suspiro y luego volvió a poner atención al televisor.

-¡Personal de fuerzas armadas a disparado a un sujeto que cruzo las puertas del edificio!, ¡Es imposible las balas no le han hecho nada! – Todo eso lo tenía muy cabreado quito la vista otra vez, no entendía porque exageraban tanto nadie podía resistir disparos.

Su amigo cortó la llamada

Y la reportera otra vez comenzó a gritar - ¡Corre! – y muchas personas salieron del interior del aeropuerto lanzándose encima de todos.

Y hay por fin cayo, era verdad, no podía ser cierto que ellos inventaran eso.

Siguió atento…

Pero casi se le corta la respiración…

Una chica de cabellos rosas corría en dirección opuesta de aquellas personas que parecían caníbales.

Entonces un hombre del equipo de fuerzas armadas la tomo del brazo para que corriera más rápido.

No pudo ver mucho gracias a que la cámara se movía salvaje mente intentando enfocar hacia los sujetos que se tambaleaban hacia ellos.

No sabía si esa chica era Sakura… pero ¿Quién mas tenía el cabello de ese color?, aun que ahora muchas jóvenes se teñían el cabello de colores exóticos.

-¡VAMOS TEME!, ¡Sakura –chan está en peligro! – Le gritaba su amigo mientras tomaba su chaqueta.

- Naruto… - El peli negro se puso de pie – No me digas que Sakura se fue a los Ángeles – El rubio se detuvo en la puerta en seco.

Abrió la puerta y luego asintió para salir corriendo.

-Tsk – Sasuke tomo su chaqueta detrás de su amigo.

"_**Muchas gracias por todo…" "Cuídate", "Cuida a Naruto", "Cierra bien la puerta en las noches y cuando salgas, siempre la dejan abierta".**_

¿Serian esas realmente sus palabras de despedida?, ¿Serian esas sus ultimas palabras?.

* * *

Buenooo espero que les haya gustado la historia, y como se dieron cuenta... si es de zombies *-*

Me gustaría que dejen sus reviews de como estuvo...

Cuídense, besitos, y... pues... nos vemos en la próxima actualización (:


	2. Solo preocupación

**Capitulo 2: Solo preocupación **

Dentro del avión pensé en los miles de momentos con Sasuke y Naruto.

Suspiré con una sonrisa.

Por lo menos ahora estaría un poco más tranquila…

Siempre vele por el bien estar de los demás, ahora debía preocuparme por el mío.

Terminaría de estudiar… buscaría un trabajo, un lugar donde quedarme…. Amigos, y si la suerte me acompañaba encontraría una persona que esté dispuesta a amarme mucho.

Por lo menos eso esperaba.

Todo fue muy tranquilo, dormí casi todo el viaje así que me sentía con unas fuerzas increíbles para recorrer todos los lugares que se me antojara.

Ya fuera mientras esperaba un taxi escucho unos gritos desgarradores.

Y no es que yo fuera entrometida ni nada de eso….

Pero vamos ¿Quién no ha querido ir hasta el alboroto y estar en primera fila?

Después de todo tal vez podía ayudar… ¿Quién sabe?

La gente retrocedía de a poco, lo que hacía que yo también retrocediera unos pasos.

Una niña se había levantado del suelo toda ensangrentada, una mujer comenzó a llorar y abalanzo a la pequeña.

Supuse que sería la madre.

No duro mucho la ternura, ya que la pequeña de cabellos rubios mordió el cuello de la mujer tan fuerte, que desgarro la piel y unas gotas de sangre me alcanzaron.

Fue algo horrible.

Y lo peor es que no entendía nada.

La gente que estaba a su lado gritaba y salía corriendo.

Así que pensé que salir y llamar a un taxi no sería mala idea.

Retrocedí un paso pero choque con algo.

Creí que moriría de un infarto al ver a ese sujeto.

Piel pálida…

Mirada perdida…

El cabello alborotado…

Y trozos de carne se balanceaban en su cuello.

Tenía la boca entre abierta…

Y podía escucharle un ligero sonido lastimero.

No reaccionaba

No sabía qué hacer…

¿Y es que….?

¡¿Qué se supone que haces cuando un "Zombie" quiere arrancarte la carne?!

Cerré los ojos escuchando un fragmento de una canción…

Obviamente la canción no apegaba con el momento.

Pero me recordaba a él…

"_**Mi suerte me traiciona, **_

_**Jure no morir mientras me alejaba de ti.**_

_**Mírame, **_

_**Estoy cayendo… **_

_**No puedo sobrevivir sin ti"**_

Considere mi fin, tal vez así tenían que suceder las cosas.

¡Pam!

Un disparo me saco de mis pensamientos.

Abrí mis ojos rápidamente.

El "No muerto" tenía una bala incrustada en su sien.

El cadáver cayó

Gire mi mirada en busca del salvador.

-Vamos ayúdame a sacar de aquí a los que podamos – Me dijo un chico dando vuelta su arma para que la tomara.

Su mirada era de una determinación que había visto en los ojos de Naruto varias veces.

Ojos cafés…

Cabello rojo y alborotado…

Me recordaba a Karin.

Cuerpo bien formado, llevaba una camiseta blanca con una chaqueta de cuero negro, y unos jeans azules.

-N-no se usarlas –Dije por fin saliendo de mis pensamientos preocupada.

-Solo sostenla y apunta con las dos manos, y por ultimo jala el gatillo, dispara a la cabeza es la única forma de matarlos- asentí y tome el arma. El saco una radio y otra arma igual a la que sostenía entre mis manos.

-¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso? –Aun no asimilaba todo y encontraba muy poco común un sujeto como él.

-Luego te cuento todo – Me dio una palmadita en el hombro y luego comenzamos a ayudar a la gente.

-Konan necesitamos refuerzos, repito, necesitamos refuerzos – Dijo el chico por el radio

La última vez que me había quedado tanto tiempo mirando a alguien fue a Sasuke.

Pero este chico tenía algo…

-¿Qué sucede Sasori? – Era una voz bastante agradable.

- ¿¡Que no escuchas!? ¡No puedo yo solo, necesito al equipo son demasiados y ya casi no me queda munición! –

Era cierto, a la mía también al parecer le quedaban muy pocas balas.

-Entiendo, enviare a todo el equipo –

Entonces el guardo el radio.

Luego de unos minutos las armas ya no eran útiles.

Excepto la mía, solo le quedaba una bala, pero ¿Qué se supone que haría con una bala?

-¿Qué hacemos? – Le dije un poco nerviosa al ver como uno de ellos se acercaba decidido a clavar sus dientes en mi cuerpo

- Vámonos, ya no hay nada que podamos hacer- Dijo el luego de pegarle una patada al zombie, me tomo de la mano para salir corriendo del edificio.

Después de unas cuantas patadas por parte de Sasori para abrir paso, llegamos a fuera.

Respire con rapidez, para volver al ritmo.

Por suerte a fuera tenían todo equipado por si esos caníbales decidían salir.

No pude evitar soltar una lágrima, después de todo

¿Qué pasaría con esas personas que pudieron sobrevivir?, tal vez esperaban rescate, y si nunca llegaba…

Note la mirada de del chico pelirrojo

-Me llamo Sasori – Comento por fin al ver que estaba a punto de quebrarme en ese momento.

-Sakura – No tenía intenciones de seguir hablando, solo porque en mi voz se notaba la angustia.

-¿De dónde vienes? – Intento seguir la conversación

- De Tokio… ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió hay dentro? – Pude articular con mayor facilidad

-Te contare todo desde el principio – Yo asentí y él me paso una taza con café – Esto que viste es un virus muy extraño, sobre… zombies… para que así lo entiendas, no es la primera vez que sucede y supongo que no es la ultima. Ayer encontramos unas pista del paradero del terrorista que está causando todo esto, pero ya verás no hay nada, y solo fue una trampa – El chico apretó sus puños…

Jamás había sentido algo así, ese chico era sorprendente arriesgo su vida por ayudar supongo…

Tal vez algo así es lo que yo debería hacer, siempre preocupada por los demás…

-Déjame ayudarte – Le dije conteniendo mi respiración, Sasori hacia que mi estomago se revolviera y no en el sentido grotesco sino más bien como esas "Mariposas en el estomago".

El me miro con sorpresa y luego me sonrió, a lo que yo me sonroje.

-¿Estás segura? – El se acerco más y podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo, me temblaban las manos, y mis labios se secaban, provocando que pasara la lengua por ellos.

El miro unos segundos mis labios y entre abrió los suyos, volvió su mirada a la mía.

-E-eres… muy hermosa – Me dijo y luego acaricio mi cabello coquetamente, como esos sujetos que intentan seducirte después de haber solo conocido tu nombre.

-Sasori – Escuche una voz femenina atrás del.

El pelirrojo se dio vuelta.

-¿Qué pasa? –Contesto él a una joven de su misma edad, pelinegra y ojos color perla.

-Hemos encontrado información de el terrorista – Dijo la chica algo tímida

- ¿Y Kakashi? – Pregunto el sacando su teléfono

- Fue a buscar el transporte – Contesto la joven con las manos en su pecho

- ¡Ah! Por cierto, Sakura ella es Hinata, es nueva en el trabajo… ¿Iras con nosotros? – Me dijo Sasori guardando su teléfono

- Claro – Le respondí, no sabía en qué me estaba metiendo exactamente pero la sonrisa que me dedicaba me armaba de valor. Su mirada a pesar de que me hacía sentir como esas canciones que te llegan al alma y te erizan la piel, me brindaba una calidez interna como la que solía darme Sasuke.

Entonces deje mi taza en una mesita

-Vamos a la cede, necesitamos armarnos y ponernos el uniforme – Yo asentí

Hinata me regalo una sonrisa y yo se la devolví, algo me decía que seriamos muy buenas amigas.

Y de repente escuche un "Corre", me gire rápidamente.

Del edificio del que había estado antes, salían esas cosas que hacían que mis movimientos fueran más lentos y vagos.

Di unos pasos hacia atrás.

Entonces Sasori me tomo del brazo y me tironeo para que comenzara a correr.

Le seguí, Hinata nos llevaba la delantera unos pasos.

Una chica de cabellos negros y cortos me tomo el hombro mientras corríamos.

Pero uno de "ellos" la alcanzo

Mi corazón se detuvo, y algo en mi interior se rompió al ver que iban a destrozar cada partícula de su nívea piel.

No lo pensé mas, tome el arma, a la que le quedaba solo una bala.

Con el pulso algo tembloroso disparé.

Solo le rozo una parte de su cuello.

Pero fue lo suficiente para que la joven pudiera escapar.

Ella se puso de pie rápido y siguió corriendo.

Unos segundo más tarde el cuerpo que entrenaba todos los días para mantenerme en línea comenzó a fallarme.

Y como si Kami me escuchara una camioneta negra freno en seco frente a nosotros.

Un chico igual a Hinata asomo su cabeza por la ventana.

-¡Rápido! – Nos grito y así como flash todos subimos y la camioneta acelero a tope

Mire por la ventana hacia atrás y otra camioneta se detenía, de ella salió un equipo armado.

En unos minutos llegamos a un edificio, unos hombres resguardaban la puerta, el lugar era inmenso, y había muchas personas, cuando entramos cerraron las puertas.

-¡Konan! – Grito Sasori y una chica de cabello azul y ojos café claro apareció.

-El terrorista esta en Tokio, Neji tiene la información completa, enviaremos a un grupo hasta allá, los demás se quedan a retener la infección – Dijo la joven mirando a todos los otros.

Todos asintieron con sus típicas caras de chicos rudos, menos Hinata, ella era una mujer demasiado tierna, me preguntaba si de verdad ella usaba un arma y atentaba contra la vida de una persona, aunque estuviera muerta.

-Pues vamos que estamos esperando – Dijo una rubio de cuatro coletas y ojos celestes.

Konan me miro unos segundos

-Ella es Sakura, nos acompaña – Le oí decir a Sasori que se encontraba a mi lado

-Está bien… pero es tu responsabilidad cuidarla – Y luego la mujer se retiro

El me sonrió y yo hice lo mismo

-Ven mi pequeña flor, vamos a equiparte – yo solo me sonroje por el comentario y me deje guiar por la mano de él.

* * *

-¡Maldito dobe! – Le grite a Naruto

-No me digas dobe, teme, no es mi culpa que al viejo de Jiraiya no haya querido llevarnos hasta allá – No lo tome en cuenta y marque al número de Sakura

No contestaba…

Puedo admitir que desde ese instante odiaba a cada ser humano que no contestara el teléfono.

Escribí un mensaje de texto, tal vez eso funcionaria, pero obviamente le escribiría con la forma de Naruto, no podía perder mi orgullo.

**¡Sakura-chan!**

**¡Llámame urgente!**

**Me tienes muy preocupado,**

**Me tirare por la ventana**

**¡LLÁMAME!**

**PD: Soy Naruto**

**Te quiero**

Y lo envié.

Que mas podía hacer, sin más me fui a la habitación que ocupaba Sakura.

¿Por qué?... Ni idea…

Me senté en la orilla de la cama

En el buro había unas fotografías

Sakura abrazada con Naruto.

Sakura e Ino

Sakura y sus amigos Tenten, ino, shikamaru, Matsuri, y Naruto.

En fin muchas fotografías, pero una en partículas me llamo mucho la atención.

Era una fotografía que nos habían sacado a Sakura y a mí un día en el parque, la recordaba perfectamente, yo salía con las manos en los bolsillos mirando con molestia a otro lado y Sakura me miraba con una sonrisa y la mirada triste.

¿Podía ser que me sintiera culpable?

Saque la foto del marco para apreciarla mejor.

Suspire

La guarde en unos de los bolsillos de mi chaqueta

Todo esto me tenía demasiado confuso, mi cabeza era todo un revoltijo, ni siquiera sabía que era lo que debía pensar exactamente.

Me recosté sintiendo la esencia de aquella chica que se había ido

Era algo muy loco, siempre la tuve a mi lado, molestándome, como una polilla, era como mi sombra, pero jamás me detuve a pensar en lo exquisita que era esa fragancia.

Me levante de golpe al sentir unos gritos.

Bufe con molestia

No entendía porque siempre tenían que molestarme cuando no quería que lo hicieran.

-¡Sasuke-kun! – Yo apreté mi mandíbula

Me gustaba mas como Sakura pronunciaba mi nombre, ¿Por qué?, no lo sé…

-¿Qué quieres Karin? – Pregunte agarrándome la cabeza

- Vine a ver si podíamos… - y se detuvo en seco - ¿Por qué estas en la habitación de la puta pelo de chicle?

Le quite las manos que había colocado con sensualidad en mis hombros

-Vete – Y ella abrió sus ojos de par en par

-¿C-como? – Y yo me altere, ¿acaso estaba sorda?

-Que te vayas – Y ella hizo una mueca de disgusto

Después de unos cuantos gritos por su parte logre entenderle lo último que dijo

-Yo soy tu novia… - Masaje el puente de mi nariz.

-Corrección, eras… - Le respondí con veneno ya bastante fastidiado

Ella soltó unas lágrimas y yo volví a recostarme mientras Karin se iba

Sin quererlo fui hasta al ex armario de Sakura

Solo quedaba una bufanda negra y una camiseta roja.

Tome la camiseta, había visto a Sakura llevarla varias veces, ella la usaba más para dormir

Y sin quererlo mi cuerpo comenzó a dominarme, lleve aquella prenda hasta mis narices, cerré los ojos inundándome de esa fragancia.

La contemple por unos segundos más y tome la bufanda.

No era muy femenina, pero aun así a ella le quedaba muy bien.

Sin dudarlo dos veces me la coloque.

¿Qué tenia de malo?

Me quite la ropa y me metí debajo de las sabanas que antes Sakura ocupaba.

Coloque la camiseta entre mis brazos.

Me imaginaba a mi mismo como un niño pequeño de esos que aun duermen con sus peluches.

Y después de algunos recuerdos me quede dormido.

En la mañana todo seguía igual, una pequeña molestia en mi corazón aun no me dejaba tranquilo.

Fui a la cocina y comí algo.

Me dirigí a la habitación de Naruto.

No había nadie

Pero algo me llamo la atención

Una fotografía

Solo era Sakura sonriendo para la cámara

Sin notarlo sonreí también

Y luego esa curva que tanto me costaba demostrar se esfumo, ¿Por qué tendría Naruto una foto de Sakura?

Apreté mi mandíbula y saque la foto del marco, Salí y tome el teléfono

No había nada.

Ni siquiera un mensaje.

Volví a la habitación de Sakura y me recosté observando la foto

Tal vez solo debía admitir que Sakura me preocupaba y ya.

Eso era todo.

* * *

-Hola mi reina preciosa –

-Hola papi – llamo la chica de pelo y ojos rojos

-¿Qué sucede linda?... –

Necesito que me hagas un favor… - sonrió

-Claro mi vida, lo que sea –

"Nadie rompe conmigo y sale bien parado, ya verás… te arrepentirás de lo que hiciste"

* * *

Bueno bueno chicas deben querer matarme :( si perdónenme, es que como ya saben empezaron las clases y debía poner el 100% de mi parte para sacar buenas calificaciones, espero que nos les haya molestado, y que les haya gustado el cap.

He escrito hartos capítulos así que podre subir a tiempo (:

Como se dieron cuenta, decidí escribir así el capitulo porque cuesta menos y se ve mas bonito, ademas que creo que no se me da tan mal escribirlo así c:

Espero no les haya molestado que cambie la manera de escribir

Bueno les pido disculpas nuevamente y muchísimas gracias por sus reviews de verdad las amo chicas *-*

Cuídense que tengan lindo día, besitos Sayo!


	3. Extraño comportamiento

Capitulo 2: Extraño comportamiento

Está bien recapitulemos, ¿Recuerdan que junto a Sasori iríamos a buscar al maldito que provoco todo?

¡Perfecto!, debo decirles que ya han pasado 2 meses desde entonces. Rápido ¿No?

Les contare todo muy rápido

Fuimos a buscar al terrorista que por suerte pudrimos encontrarlo, lo arrestamos y todo salió muy bien, bueno junto a otras personas que también fueron arrestadas pero nada relevante.

Pensamos que había sido muy fácil para ser verdad, pero después de unas cuantas semanas sin acontecimientos extraños algunos, nos dimos cuenta que solo estábamos paranoicos y que ya todo había pasado.

No tuvimos mayores complicaciones, la infección fue retenida, y los últimos "Zombies" que quedaron fueron llevados con mucha precaución a un lugar oculto y así poder experimentar con ellos.

Pero que no se confunda, hoy en día un científico bajo la estricta mirada del presidente está en la creación de una vacuna del virus que ataco hace dos meses el aeropuerto.

Todo ha sido tranquilo y muy bueno, ya sabía yo que haber tomado esta decisión había sido la correcta.

Y como lo supuse Hinata término siendo mi mejor amiga, Sasori un gran amigo que no podía pasar por alto que me atraía como a ninguno.

Hinata y Sasori estaban al tanto del porque yo estaba ahí, lo sabían todo.

Y tenía otros amigos que solo sabían lo que debían saber.

Sigo trabajando en la S.A.U (Special Armed Unit), había empezado amar mi trabajo, ahora nos llamaban a cosas más sencillas, como papeleos, o arrestar malos que atentaban contra la vida de la gente, rescatar a rehenes y de a poco íbamos eliminando el legado viral que seguía disipándose.

Pero a pesar de todo extrañaba mucho a Naruto

Y Sasuke… bueno era un caso difícil…

Cuando estaba con Sasori me hacía sentir bien, pero no podía negar ese agujero que tenía en mi interior, el no ver a Sasuke me afectaba sobre manera, pero todo esto era correcto.

Yo sabia que de a poco Sasuke quedaba en el olvido, algo así como una persona que me dio una razón para esta nueva vida que me encantaba, así que por ese lado me sentía agradecida.

Me sentía mal con Naruto por mentirle, desde que me fui cambie mi teléfono y así perdí todo contacto con ellos, Naruto no lo merecía.

Puede que sea un poco "perra" como me decía Karin, pero estaba cansada de sufrir por gente que no lo merecía.

Aun que siempre me rondaba esa pregunta por la cabeza…

¿Pensara Sasuke en mí?...

* * *

Me sentía terrible, jamás pensé que me podría llegar a sentirme así, de a poco esa preocupación que sentía por Sakura estaba siendo remplazada por la tristeza.

Unas cuantas semanas trate de convencerme de que solo era inquietud el dolor en mi interior, pero no, no podía seguir negándome, me encontraba dolido, quebrado, era esa tortura como cuando perdí a mis padres.

Habíamos hecho de todo para encontrarla, o saber al menos como estaba, era inútil, ella de un momento a otro se había esfumado, algunos ya la daban por muerta y sufrían por su perdida.

En cambio yo sufría por saber que aun respiraba y estaba lejos de mí.

Sí, porque en mi interior yo sentía que ella aun vivía, y aun estando tan lejos mi corazón se aceleraba al despertar por las ansias de ver su rostro una vez más.

Todos estaban sorprendidos con mi cambio, yo no lo note en un principio, pero no era estúpido, según la novia de Naruto había caído en una depresión, pero que más daba si depresión o no, nada hacía que ella volviera.

Por fin había tomado la gravedad del asunto, por fin había notado la presencia de Sakura, y aun que ella nunca me lo dijo yo sabía que ella sentía algo por mí, y yo siempre me aproveche de eso.

Deje los juegos de azar y mujerzuelas, por una cómoda pero solitaria estadía en la ex habitación de Sakura mirando su fotografía esperando que ella saliera del marco para gritarme, golpearme, y sonreírme como siempre lo había hecho.

Los estudios habían pasado a lo último de mi lista de prioridades, y a veces iba y otras no.

Los recuerdos me saltaban a la cara y cada vez me sentía peor, me ponía a pensar si de verdad sería capaz de olvidarme de ella y seguir con mi vida.

Pero no lo entendía, solo era Sakura, una molesta estúpida chica de hermoso cabello rosa, cautivantes ojos esmeralda, figura perfecta, de voz dulce y suave, pestañas largas que ella con mucha delicadeza las maquillaba de negro haciendo resaltar aun más sus ojos.

Ella era Sakura solo una molestia que no hacía nada más que fastidiar.

Pero vaya que era molesta.

Fui a la cocina por un vaso de agua, entonces vi a Naruto.

-Sasuke hay que hacer algo, ya no puedo más, y sé que tu tampoco – Me miro más serio que nunca, sabia de lo que hablaba.

Me mostré indiferente, no quería que nadie me viera así, pero tenía razón.

-Se donde esta Sakura – Me dijo intentando buscar en mis pensamientos, o en mi corazón, algo de emoción -

-Eres un maldito – Lo golpee con una sonrisa, no pude evitar sentirme contento, el soltó unas lagrimas como siempre tan sensible y me dio un golpe también.

Tan rápido como pudimos nos dirigimos en busca de Sakura, mi corazón se aceleraba con la idea de que la volvería a ver.

En 2 semanas ya estábamos fuera del gran edificio que llevaba unas iniciales en un gran letrero a la vista de todos.

Entramos tan rápido como pudimos

-Disculpa, buscamos a… - Intento Naruto hablar con una chica de cabellos negros ojos color perla, el muy estúpido quedo todo babeado constelando su belleza, pero esa chica no se quedaba atrás.

- Dobe… - Lo llame intentando sacarlo de su estupidez

- V-ve tu Sasuke, luego te alcanzo - ¿Me preguntaba si era tarado realmente o no?, el tenia novia…

-hn – Seguí avanzando hasta alcanzar a otra chica.

-Disculpa, estoy buscando a Sakura Haruno – Saque la fotografía de Sakura para poder ser mas especifico.

Ella hizo una mueca y sonrió

-ah… Sakura-chan… - Yo asentí, por fin la encontraba

Ella tomo el teléfono y tecleo unos números

-¿Sakura-san? – Ella movió un poco la cabeza registrando en su cabeza los datos que le daban – ¿Y Sakura-chan está bien? – Y yo me alarme, Sakura no estaba detrás del teléfono, y que ella preguntara por el estado de Sakura no sonaba bien.

-Oh entiendo… bueno hay un chico que busca la busca – Ella asintió como si con la persona que hablaba la observaba

- Sí, bueno gracias hasta luego – Colgó y me miro con un poco de decepción – Lo siento mucho Sakura no se encuentra, pero puede venir otro día– Yo asentí, Pero no me iba a rendir.

- ¿Sakura Haruno si está aquí, verdad? – Ella asintió, un nudo en mi estomago me hizo saber mi nerviosismo, pero no permitiría que nadie lo notara.

- Pero ella en este momento se encuentra en enfermería – Negué rápidamente

- Necesito verla con urgencia – Ella me observo unos minutos más y se retiro de su asiento para guiarme hasta la peli rosa.

Después de recorrer unos largos pasillos nos detuvimos fuera de una puerta que irónicamente decía enfermería.

La chica golpeo varias veces

-¿Si? – Y mi corazón se detuvo, era la voz de Sakura, pensé que jamás volvería a escucharla.

La joven se adentro al cuarto y junto la puerta

-La busca un joven bastante apuesto le diré, y también insistente – Y las carcajadas de Sakura me hicieron sonreír sin quererlo, parecían siglos que no escuchaba sus risas, recordar como cerraba los ojos cuando reía, y sus mejillas se tornaban rosas.

- Dígale que pase – Esa fue una señal, quite la sonrisa, y metí mis manos a los bolsillos, el Sasuke de siempre.

La puerta se abrió, yo entre y la otra chica salió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Cuando vi a Sakura pensé que se había puesto más hermosa de lo que estaba, su largo cabello lo llevaba tomado en un moño mal hecho.

Su pierna derecha tenía una venda, ahí estaba la razón de porque estaba aquí.

Me miro con sorpresa

-¿q-que haces tú aquí? – Me dijo intentando sentarse mejor en la cama, enseguida dio una mueca de dolor y yo me acerque rápido para ayudarla.

Coloque una mano en su cintura y la otra en su espalda baja para ayudarla, pero al darle un mínimo de toque en su cintura soltó un quejido.

-Lo siento – y rápida para que no le siguiera doliendo la senté en la cama.

Se sonrojo, y me quito las manos - Aun no me respondes – Me miro seria

No sabía que decir, jamás había pensado en que iba a decirle cuando llegara esta situación, el silencio reino por un tiempo bastante largo en el que me fue demasiado incomodo no mover ni un pelo.

-Vine a buscarte – Fue lo único que se me ocurrió

- ¿Cómo? – Ella frunció el ceño

- Naruto está muy preocupado – Mentí, hace unos minutos atrás Naruto la había abandonado por una joven de cabellos negros, ¿Por qué le decía eso?

- No voy a volver – Me dijo tomando una revista

- no te estoy preguntando Sakura –La mire con enojo, y ella igual, pero no me iba a rendir, no había llegado hasta ahí por nada.

- ¿En dónde está Naruto? – Me cambio de tema radicalmente

- Como siempre el muy retrasado se quedo atrás – Le dije intentando hacerla sonreír aun que sea un poco para aligerar el ambiente

Ella asintió, me miro con un poco de tristeza

-Está bien Sasuke puedes irte – Volvió su mirada a la revista.

Pero no quería irme.

Una vez cuando aun vivíamos juntos Sakura había estado en estas mismas condiciones, habíamos ido Naruto y yo, ella me pido amable que me fuera, y como a mí no me interesaba en mínimo estar ahí me retire.

Pero ahora no podía hacer lo mismo.

-Tu novia se va a molestar – Volvió a insistir tranquila, me tense un poco.

- Terminamos – Y ella dejo de lado su revista, hubiera jurado ver una casi invisible sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió en estos 2 meses? – Y no era mucho por mi parte, tome aire, ¿Sería una buena idea sacarla a tomar aire unos minutos mientras hablábamos?

Me acerque más a ella, y le quite la manta que tenia encima

-¡¿Q-que haces?! – Me grito con vergüenza

Yo sonreí, ella estaba vestida con el uniforme de ese lugar pero se veía hermosa.

Con cuidado de no herirla, tome sus delicados brazos y los envolví en mi cuello, jale sus muslos para que ella se subiera en mi espalda.

-E-espera ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Me incline un poco para que prosiguiera en subirse

- No creo que puedas caminar, y yo no quiero estar aquí todo el día – Suspiro y se subió a mi espalda

- ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió? – Le pregunte al ver la venda de su pie otra vez

- Estaba entrenando – Yo solté una risa, cosa que hace muchísimo tiempo no hacia

Salimos por una de las 3 puertas que existían en ese edificio

Llegamos a un parque, pero desgraciadamente todas las bancas estaban ocupadas.

Solo quedaba el césped, por mi estaba bien, pero no sabía si Sakura sería capaz de aguantar el dolor de sentarse tan incómoda.

Con cuidado la tome entre mis brazos, y la puse con cuidado en el suelo y la senté, yo me puse detrás como respaldo.

Su cuerpo se tenso.

-¿Q-que haces? – Yo sonreí

- Bueno si quieres te dejo – Y me aparte un poco, ella gimió de dolor y me quede donde estaba

- Gracias – Me dijo bajando la cabeza

- Cuéntame todo – Le dije y ella asintió

No sabía cuánto pasó, habían sido horas pero cuantas no sé.

No importaba, me gustaba estar así, antes solo peleábamos y creo que ella cambio y pudimos tener una conversación como la gente.

Me conto todo, desde que llego al aeropuerto hasta ahora.

Me sentía mejor ahora que podía cuidarla, no sabía porque me angustiaba tanto el no tenerla cerca.

-Te noto distinto, es como si el Sasuke que estuvo por siempre escondido por fin salió – Me dijo intentando mirarme a los ojos

- Soy el mismo de siempre – Levante una ceja

Iba a seguir hablando pero me interrumpió el sonido del teléfono de Sakura

-¿Puedes alcanzarme el teléfono? –Me dijo mostrando su bolsillo trasero del pantalón

Cuando tuve el aparato en mis manos, sin querer mire la pantalla encendida

"Sasori-kun *-*"

Me sentí enfadado.

Y conteste yo.

-¿Si? – Conteste y Sakura me gritoneaba de porque había contestado yo, e intentando quitármelo, entonces me puse de pie dejándola tirada.

- ¿Quién eres?, ¿Dónde está Saku? – Yo apreté mis puños

- ¿Quién eres tú? – Quise golpearlo, ¿Por qué Sakura tenía corazones en su nombre?

- Soy su amigo – Y le corte, apague el teléfono.

Escuchaba los quejidos de Sakura.

Camine de vuelta hacia ella y la tome para que nos fuéramos

-No Sasuke espera, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – Me alzo la voz

- hmp nada vámonos – Ella me tironeo de la chaqueta

-¡No!, no me volveré a quedar callada – Me miro fijo con rabia

- Es – Y me interrumpió

- No me digas que no es nada – Su tono de voz fue más duro

- Yo… bueno, yo… - Y me interrumpió después de que el silencio no se rompió

- Quiero respuestas a todas mis preguntas, ¿Por qué viniste?, ¿Por qué hiciste lo de antes? no, no entiendo – Y le interrumpí, hablaba demasiado

- Porque te necesitaba – Mis labios me traicionaron, yo tenía la intención de decirle algo como a ti que te importa o algo por el estilo.

- ¿Por qué? – Me miro estupefacta

- yo…

* * *

Holaaaa de vuelta por fin con otro capitulo :P

Espero que estén regio estupendo :D

Como les dije me demoro gracias al colegio :( pero hago lo que puedo (:

¡AGRADEZCO INFINITAMENTE SUS REVIEWS!

No respondí por interno esta vez, porque no tengo tiempo u.u Pero los leí todos y pensé que lloraría

A cada una que dejo su hermoso review Muchas ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!

LAS AMO CHICAS

Espero que tengan una linda semana, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, se que esta vez no fue lo que esperamos y fue un poco aburrido pero me esforzare mucho para el siguiente *-* Lo prometo

Bueno cuídense, las amo, besitos ¡SAYOO! :33


	4. Aveces la mejor decisión no es la

**Capitulo 4: Aveces la mejor decisión no es la mas agradable**

-Yo...- suspire con nerviosismo

No pensé que me vería envuelto en una situación como esta

No sabia que decir, o como reaccionar ¿Como se supone que le diría que había estado muriendo por solo un segundo de su presencia?

- Porque se me dio la gana - Fue lo único que se me ocurrió

Tire nuevamente de ella para que nos fuéramos y acabar con ese tema, ella accedió, no pude mirarla pero aun así note que ella estaba molesta.

- ¿Quien era el chico que te llamaba? - intente no gruñir, esa pregunta me clavaba el cerebro

Ese era un nuevo sentimiento que experimentaba.

- Sasori, el chico que me rescato en el aeropuerto - ¿Como podría denominar a esa sensación de no poder haber sido yo?

Esas ganas de dejarla tirada, e irme lejos... se iban, ahora quería pegarla mas a mi.

- ¿Que... significa ese chico para ti? - Le pregunte con tranquilidad cruzando la calle con precaución.

- bueno el... - Y hubo un silencio, ¿que pensaba? - el... - volvió a hablar y sentí un revoltijo en mi estomago, ella estaba dudando, eso solo significaba una cosa - puede que me guste - Y ahí estaba.

Eso era lo que me temía

Pero lo mas confuso... miles de estacas clavadas en mi pecho es como podría definir mi estado

- Pero ¿porque esa pregunta? - Seguí mirando el camino, y a lo lejos distinguí el edificio.

- ¿Y el que piensa? - Seguí como siempre tan masoquista

Ella se carcajeo.

- Realmente has cambiado Sasuke, te siento como ese hermano que me cuida, eso es bueno ahora tal vez podamos entendernos mejor - Si creí que me sentía mal ahora era peor, para sakura era como un ¿hermano?...

no respondí, entre en el edificio, y naruto no estaba

* * *

Estábamos en mi oficina, me había llegado mucho trabajo últimamente.

¿O era porque sasori siempre me ayudaba a terminar?

Y tal vez porque había una cierta personita mirando atentamente cada movimiento que hacia...

Sin ayudarme, ni siquiera un cafe.

De un segundo a otro me quede mirándolo.

¿Porque?, ni idea

Iba a preguntarle porque me miraba tanto.

Pero el se acerco a mi con gran sensualidad o eso creí yo, bueno ahí que admitir que sasuke era sexy y sensual en todo sentido

Me acaricio el rostro con sus cálidas manos níveas.

me miro los labios con deseo

Vi como se lamia el labio inferior y ponía su vista en mis ojos

Note en su mirada como intentaba seducirme.

Con una mano en mi cuello y la otra acariciando mi cabello...

- Ahora entiendo... Sakura... - Mi nombre lo susurro y cerro los ojos queriendo no perderse de la satisfacción que le proporcionaba acariciarme mientras me llamaba.

De a poco se fue acercando, mi respiración fue acelerada mas de lo que me hubiera gustado

Rozo mis labios y sus manos temblaron soltó un suspiro dejando una cálida sensación en mi piel

Y finalmente me beso.

movió su boca para que yo le correspondiera.

Pero no.

¡No podía hacerlo!

El muy maldito de Sasuke...

Pero esto no se quedaba así

¿El pensaba que yo podría ser una mas de su lista?

¡Jamas!

- ¿Que pasa? - Me pregunto rápidamente al ver que yo no correspondí el beso y me apartaba de el como podía.

- Y-yo... - Me quede pensando, ¿porque no podía besarle?, si tanto había jodido y todo este lío lo había hecho por el, ¿porque no podía hacerlo? - tu no... - titubie

- No, no, no, no - Me tomo de los hombros y luego me abrazo - no me digas que... -

- Es sasori - Me nació del alma

En sus ojos se reflejaba el miedo y la desesperación.

- ¿Es una broma cierto?, tu quieres volverme loco - se carcajeo un poco con nerviosismo

- Sakura - Y me congele, esa voz... no... no podía ser...

¿Es una broma cierto? querían volverme loca.

Reí internamente

Mire hacia lo que sabia estaba llamándome

- Sa...sasori... - Su mirada penetrante y llena de ira me miraba fijo y luego se pozo en sasuke con mayor tensión

- Sakura aun no terminamos de hablar - Me dijo sasuke de repente sin apartar su mirada de sasori

- ¿Quien eres tu? - Interrumpió el chico que se supone llegaría al otro día

¡POR DIOS!

Porque todo tenia que ser tan complicado

- Sakura vamos - Me tomo sasuke del brazo sin recordar que no podía moverme

Me queje y sasori me sostuvo de la cintura

- Sasuke me duele - El se giro y me miro enojado

- Así que tu eres sasuke - sasori me soltó un poco enfrentando a sasuke - ¿Que haces aquí ¿viniste a cagarle su vida aquí también? - y sasuke me soltó del brazo para mirar con total odio al pelirojo

- ¡Ya basta! - mire a ambos

¿Que se supone que se hace en estos momentos?

- Sasori esos son temas entre sasuke y yo - Me desagradaba un poco el hecho de que sasori me viera como la chica que no puede defenderse sola.

A lo que el me miro con rabia

Y sasuke por su lado tenia una sonrisa de la lado. Arrogante...

¡Como me enfermaba!

- Bien - sasori fue a la puerta y antes de irse me miro - luego no vengas a pedirme ayuda - Y mi corazón se detuvo, que sasori se fuera no era lo que quería yo solo quería dejarle en claro que esos temas eran entre sasuke y yo nada mas.

Y la puerta se cerro, y juraría que mi corazón se hizo como pazita

Solo quedamos sasuke y yo otra vez

Suspire con intranquilidad

Lo vi acercarse y me abrazo

- Lo sabia - Y se aproximo a mis labios.

- No me toques... - Y el se detuvo borro su sonrisa - Te pido que te vayas, no quiero verte - Ahora si lo sentía por fin después de tanto tiempo, podía decir esas palabras con total sinceridad sin sentirme mal por su persona.

- sa - y yo lo interrumpí

- ¡Que te vayas!, ¡ No se en realidad a que viniste, y prefiero no saber!, ¡¿Porque de repente te interesa lo que haga?!, ¡Tu lo sabias todo!, y ahora vienes como si nada y todo se da vueltas... - Baje mi cabeza, ya había explotado, y no podía detenerme - siempre piensas en ti... ¡nada mas que tu!, eres tan jodida mente orgulloso y egocéntrico que no te das cuenta como dañas a la gente que mas te quiere, ¡me enfermas!, ¡Me canse!, ¡Me canse de ti y de tu puto corazón , ¡AH! no... espera... ¡Verdad que no tienes! - Le grite lo ultimo con sarcasmo, no note cuando mis lagrimas comenzaron a caer - Estoy harta de tus juegos... tal vez a las chicas que te llevas todos los días a tu cama te crean todo lo que les dices, pero yo no... - el se quedo en silencio

Vuelvo a repetir...

¡Maldito Uchiha!

Ni se inmuto

- Sakura yo... no... - titubeo y le volví a interrumpir

- Vete sasuke... estar contigo no es lo que mas deseo en este momento - negó con su cabeza

- No... sakura yo te hablo enserio yo - y volví a interrumpirlo, me estaba cansando

- Sasuke sal de aquí - espero unos segundo y luego golpeo la pared con su puño y se fue

Yo me hundí en mis lagrimas mientras intentaba sentarme

Pero no, ya era suficiente, me sentía un poco mejor después de gritarle todo lo que se me vino a la mente

¿Se lo merecía?

¡Claro que si!

Fui a mi departamento

Abrí las ventanas, y la luz del hermoso día que quería terminar entro acompañada de la briza

ordene unas cuantas cosas, que gracias a las pastillas que había tomado me sentía mejor

Y entonces mi teléfono sonó

- Habla sakura - Ese teléfono era el que ocupaba para mi trabajo, suspire internamente se me había olvidado apagar ese también

- Sakura ¿donde estas?, hay movimiento, te necesitamos aquí de inmediato - Me temblaron las piernas, esa voz... era sasori,

- sasori... yo... necesitamos hablar... lo de hoy no es lo que tu piensas - Hubo un silencio - ¿sasori? -

- Te escucho - Y mis manos temblaron, no podía cometer errores

- Yo no quería que te lo tomaras mal, es solo que... -

- Entiendo, es solo que... el no te hace bien y solo me precipite un poco - Se me adelanto, el era tan descaradamente tierno...

El silencio reino por unos segundos

- ¿Estas en tu casa? , te paso a buscar en 10 minutos, tenemos trabajo - Sonreí

- Claro - respondí mas alegre

- Te quiero - y la llamada se corto

Un poco sorprendida

Sasori no me había dicho antes palabras como esas

Pero me gustaba

¡Mierda!

Se me había olvidado lo mas importante de esa llamada

Me quite los zapatos para colocarme los botines

Y entonces llego sasori

Rápidamente fuimos a donde se supone que estarían unos traficantes del virus que tanto deseábamos exterminar.

Si, debo admitir que me entro miedo al ver que era un edificio abandonado, alejado de la cuidad.

Tome mi M4a1 y camine con agilidad al edificio

Por suerte me sentía mejor y mi pie, estaba bien

había 3 furgonetas mas junto a la de nosotras, 10 personas bien armas esperaban fuera, mientras nuestro equipo formado de 5 personas incluyéndome, nos preparábamos

Entramos con rapidez

- Ten cuidado, no te descuides ni un segundo, ellos conocen el lugar nosotros no, y nos pueden tender una trampa - Sasori no dejaba de mirar el pasillo con 5 puertas, 2 a cada lado, y una al frente - y por nada del mundo te alejes de mi - Asentí, sasori estaba mas intranquilo de lo normal.

¿Acaso sabia algo que yo no?

Sasori y yo entramos en una de las puertas de la derecha mientras los demás se dispersaban por las demás

la adrenalina corría por mis venas

Pero prefería esto a quedarme sentada todo el día detrás de un escritorio por no tener la suficiente experiencia o entrenamiento.

Era un gran lugar, bastante polvo, humedad, y el pequeño ruido de gotas de agua cayendo.

Sasori me hizo señas, quería que tuviera cuidado con los anchos pilares que se mostraban en nuestro camino.

con mucha precaución y sigilo llegamos a la siguiente puerta

Esta era mas ancha y alta, parecida a las que hay en los hospitales.

Se podía notar como la pintura de color carmesí comenzaba a salirse

Y los vidrios que tenia no dejaban ver para nada al otro lado

Me sentí un poco atemorizada, y con escalofríos.

Sasori abrió la puerta

Era un pequeño pasillo con dos puertas, dos ascensores, y las escaleras a su lado

bajamos las escaleras y tomamos una de las puertas mas que habia

Y me sorprendió ver cuantas puertas nos rodeaba, era algo de risa

un espacio reducido con cuatro puertas, una al frente, dos a cada lado y por supuesto por la que veníamos

Entramos por la del frente, no había nada

Al parecer este lugar era demasiado grande y terminaríamos cansados antes de encontrar a esos sujetos

* * *

Estuve bastante tiempo golpeando la pared de una calle

la gente que pasaba me creía loco

Pero que mas daba

Tenia una rabia profunda

Se me pasó mil veces por la cabeza ir a sacarle los ojos a ese maldito pelirojo que me robaba a sakura

Y lo que menos quería...

Una llamada

No alcance a decir nada ya que la voz del otro lado me silencio

- No hables, solo escucha - Voz masculina... no se me hacia para nada conocido - tenemos a la chica de cabello rosado, si quieres volver a verla ve a la dirección que te enviaron por mensaje, no hagas nada estúpido y por estúpido me refiero a la policía, la vida de esa chica esta en tus manos - Y la llamada se corto

¿Habían secuestrado a sakura en mi ausencia?

¡Mierda!

Me sentí horriblemente mal, ¡Peor que cuando ella se fue!

No iba a cometer mas estupideces así que fui directamente a la dirección que me acababa de llegar por mensaje de texto

Era un edificio abandonado.

No había nadie, mis manos me temblaban

Estaba cometiendo una estupidez al no ir con la policía

Obviamente esos tipos me tomarían a mi también, no había que ser muy inteligente para captarlo

Pero si le pasaba algo a ella...

no, preferiría mil veces que me golpearan en partes que no deben ser golpeadas con tal de estar a su lado sabiendo de que ella esta bien.

Me arme de valor y entre, no fueron ni cinco pasos y ¡pam! vi todo oscuro.

Lo sabia...

Abrí los ojos con un poco de dificultad, había una tenue luz en la habitación que me encontraba

no se cuanto había estado desmayado

note un poco de sangrado en mi nuca

Era por el golpe que me habían dado

Intente ponerme de pie pero mis manos y pies estaban atados

Levante mas la vista, era como una... ¿sala de control?

Habían muchas pantallas todas oscuras

Y entonces escuche unos pasos, pero no solo eso, también un par de tacones

- Por fin despiertas... sasuke-kun - Y me quede helado, esa voz pertenecía a una peliroja que había dejado hace unos meses...

- Karin... - No necesite verla para saberlo, comenzó a reír

- Es un gusto poder encontrarnos de nuevo - Me gire como pude para poder ver su rostro, y hay estaba, esa chica con 4 hombres mas

- El gusto es tuyo... - Me observo unos segundo y luego se acerco hasta tomar mi barbilla

- Sabia que me habías dejado por esa pelo de chicle - Trono sus dedos y dos de eso tipos me levantaron hasta sentarme en una silla

Karin se sentó en mis piernas y me acariciaba el cabello

- ¿Que le hiciste? - ella sonrió mas amplia mente y sus caricias ahora eran a mi rostro

- oh... no te preocupes... ella esta bien... - hizo un gesto con sus manos, se lo estaba tomando muy divertido

- donde esta - Bajo sus manos por mi pecho...

Se levanto con molestia y precioso un botón del tablero que había frente a las pantallas

Hay estaba sakura, quería lanzarme a ella y llevármela lejos de la loca de karin...

Entonces vi su rostro, sasori.

Como me enfermaba ese chico.

- Te propongo algo... que tal si... te unes a nosotros... - La mire con una ceja en alto, justamente pensé que estaba loca al pensar que yo aceptaría ni siquiera sabia a que pertenecían ellos... ¿club de fans de mi? Reí internamente

- hmp, estas loca - Ella actuó como si estuviera ofendida y luego volvió a su postura anterior, ella también me enfermaba.

- Pues... entonces no te importara que la chica sea vilmente descuartizada - hubo un silencio, maldita karin, obviamente no iba a permitir eso.

- Si claro, sakura no esta sola - A lo que ella sonrió aun mas

vi por la cámara como sasori sostenía a sakura que se tropezaba.

Obviamente no estaba sola, el iba a protegerla, me sentía inútil para ella.

- ¿No me crees? - volvió a colocarse de pie y apunto a la cámara para que yo mirara - ese chico que tu ves ahí - y ahora se cruzo de brazos - es mi hermano - Y otra vez esa preocupación me inundo

El maldito sasori era un mentiroso

Y ahora estaban solos

Comencé a moverme con desesperación para poder quitarme las cuerdas de la manos y pies

- Es inútil - me dijo karin mientras se acercaba - así que... ¿cuento contigo? - Y yo asentí - ¿Pero como puedo estar segura de que no me mientes? - me puse a pensar, que podía decirle para que me creyera, por lo menos por ahora hasta que pudiera encontrar a los otros miembros del equipo de sakura - ¿Sasuke tienes entendido de que si cometes un error lo pagara sakura cierto?, y no intentes traicionarme porque tengo a mis hombres vigilando las 24 horas del día todos los días de la semana cada movimiento que hace ella y sus compañeros - yo asentí no me quedaba de otra - ¡ah! y por cierto... somos novios de nuevo - y camino hasta un mesón

- solo... prométeme que no le harás nada - Ella sonrió

- Seguro... yo no lo haré nada, solo si garantizo tu lealtad, quiero que seas de nuevo mi novio, y que me ayudes en mis proyectos - Apreté mi puños, y asentí ella estallo en felicidad

- ya lo sabes sasuke... solo un error y ella lo paga - Uno de esos sujetos me soltó el amarre y me dirigió hasta la puerta

* * *

- Capturen a la pelo de chicle, y por nada del mundo debe enterarse sasuke, así que no permitan que entre o se acerque a la celda que estará ella, después de todo... yo no le prometí que ustedes no le hicieran nada - Susurro karin

Todos asintieron

* * *

¡Que tal ladys!

Buenooo otro capitulo y siento la demora... les cuento

Me operaron hace muy poco y el reposo era vital

Estaba hospitalizada así que me sentía de horrores para escribir, no saben cuanto duele operarse :'(

Pero... al llegar a mi humilde hogar me entro una inspiración de OH DIOS! XD

Yo pensaba alargar un poco mas los enredos de amor y esas cosas hechos cotidianos y que se yo

Pero como se abran fijado el titulo de mi fic es amor en la oscuridad, es claro a que me refiero

y por supuesto la trama de esta historia... de hecho en el resumen deje muy claro que es "zombies"

Por supuesto no iba a escribir una cochinada como que mágicamente un día x nuestros protagonistas despertaron amándose y con muchos zombies y sobreviviendo mientras la sangre y el amor fluía en el aire, pero ya le di mucha vuelta en el día a día de cada uno y esto se estaba tornando algo aburrido

No piensen que sera un típico sasuke logro escapar y salvo a sakura y ella se dio cuenta que lo amaba y blabla ¡NO!

Ni se imaginan las cosas que he pensado escribir con el pasar de los capítulos

Puedo dar por asegurado que e capítulos mas van a odiarme y quemarme viva por lo que haré en la historia, pero créanme que cada cosa que hago o escribo esta totalmente pensado, y es necesario para que la historia sea relativamente buena y no pierda esa emoción de "¡¿que pasara en el próximo capitulo?!"

Debo admitir que a pesar de que odio a sasuke bueno un poquito XD es que es difícil odiarlo (': ustedes me entienden, me dio mucha penita ahora, esta pasando por muchas emociones incontrolables

Y para mas cagarla la muy jodida de karin es una completa basura :'( (Y aquí vienen las fans de karin o sasukarin a masacrarme u.u)

Y sakura pues creo que todas actuaríamos así, si por un lado tenemos al tierno sasori, y por el otro al sexy sasuke que nos atormento por años :'(

PERO... ¿SASORI ES O NO UN HIJO DE SU MAMÁ?

eso lo descubriremos en el próximo capitulo (;

¡ AGRADEZCO ENORMEMENTE SUS REVIEWS LAS AMO CHICAS ENSERIO !

no pensé que me sentiría tan contenta, algunas dirán que son muy pocos... ya que hay algunos fics que tienen miles, pero para mi son suficientes, no me importa si tengo solo una lectora, yo seguiría escribiendo con el mismo animo para ella

En serio es un gran honor tener que leer sus comentarios

Tan feliz me pongo que podría escribir 5.000 fic y capítulos en seguida

Espero que les guste muchisimo en lo que me esmero cada día, aun que no este a tiempo siempre aquí con lo que se merecen, intento lo mas que puedo de escribir un poco cada día para intentar subir un capitulo a tiempo

Me siento increíblemente contenta y eso que solo llevamos 4 capítulos, y ¡ todavía faltan muchos!

Tengo pensado hacer one-short de vez en cuando en este mismo fic, que los denominare con el titulo de "Que pasaría si..." en donde relatare hechos de nuestra pareja favorita, y también donde haré Naruhina, y otra parejas

Me gustaría que me dijeran ¿que les parece?, y ¿que temas o situaciones les gustaría a las que me refiriera?

Bueno sin mas me despido Las amo un montón cuídense, besitos que estén de lo regio y nos vemos en otro capitulo ladys SAYO!


End file.
